


Squeeze My Ass (Suck My Tongue And Make It Disappear)

by AmbroseRivers



Series: RFA Shipping Drabbles [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Flash Fic, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Dan doesn't think he can hold out and Phil is not helping.





	Squeeze My Ass (Suck My Tongue And Make It Disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... I decided to participate in @phandomficfests Fics You Are Afraid To Write Fest. This combined a couple of things I either lack confidence in (smut) or that I have been avoiding writing because there don’t do well kudo wise (polyamory) or that I consider too indulgent to post publicly (crossovers). I am REALLY stretching my comfort zone with this one.
> 
> It is fairly short because I am still very nervous about posting but hopefully someone likes it.
> 
> There are no warnings this time around- just heed the tags.

Dan panted into the crook of his neck, nails digging into pale shoulders and silver hair as he threw his head back and whined. His legs bracketed Zen’s hips as he forced himself up on his sore knees so he could drop himself back down on the throbbing cock stretching his rim in the best possible way, and _oh, fuck, he couldn’t—_

“I don’t think so, mon ours.” Oliver’s hot breath tickled his ear as he reached around Dan, arm resting on his sweat slicked side so he could wrap unforgiving fingers around the base of his arousal. “Did you get permission? Do you think Phil would be happy if you finished too early?”

Dan hissed as Oliver squeezed him harshly, milking out even more glittering pearlescent drops from his red and weeping tip while Zen’s palms pressed into his waist so he could drive himself even deeper into his exhausted but pliant body.

“Holy shit.” Dan’s spine curved as he moaned desperately, muscles jumping as pleasure clawed at the base of his belly. It mixed with the pain traveling from Oliver’s warm, constricting ( _tight, tight, too tight –_ ) grip. “Unhh…”

“You sound so good, Danny.” Phil’s deep rumble cut through Zen’s pleasured grunts, the wet slap coming from where they were joined, and Oliver’s soft growls as he pressed against Dan’s back, nipping at his chin demandingly. “You can take a little more… I bet Ollie is dying his mouth all of your beautiful cock.”

Any answer that Dan had died a swift death at Phil’s choppy, quicken breaths and his mind wandered to what Phil could be doing.

If he was touching himself, or if he was waiting for the right moment so he could go over the edge with Dan, or if someone else was there… on their knees while their nose was buried into dark, downy pubic hair…

His shout of surprise was muffled by Oliver slotting their mouths together as he released him and Dan trembled with the effort to not spill all over Zen’s stomach, right then and there.

“You are doing good, Dan.” Phil cooed and the line crackled with static as his husband let out his own noise of pleasure. “Did he come, Ollie?”

Oliver pulled away from their heated kiss slowly, leaving a thin string of saliva between them.

"No, not yet."

It was quickly broken as Dan rocked back and forth and Zen snarled at the movement. His jaw was clenched, teeth working against each other, as he dug angry crescents into Dan.

“I don’t know how much longer I can last.” Zen rasped, leaning forward into Dan who smiled down at him hazily, just a bit high off of Zen’s cock, how Ollie crowded closer, and Phil who was speaking so gently, so adoringly but he couldn’t make out the words because he was so close and drowning in the heat and love of his boyfriends—

“Phil!” He cried as he let go, painting Zen’s skin with his release, before he slumped forward, mewling weakly with the dull pulses of pleasure that kept coming.

He was almost certain his boyfriends' and husband were trying to kill him but what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
